


Сквозь сплетни и ложь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hazard - Richard Marx (Music Video)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Плохие девчонки курят и пьют, носят короткие юбки и приходят домой под утро. И нет определения для девчонки, что приносит пирог с курятиной к трейлеру парня, который остался один на всём свете, и говорит: «Я очень сочувствую», когда на самом деле хочет спросить: «А правда, что ты можешь воспламенять взглядом?»Но, клянусь, я не желала ему зла.





	Сквозь сплетни и ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976084) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> Разрешение получено.

Все считали, что я должна бояться его, но я не боялась. Я сказала ему об этом как-то ночью, когда моя голова лежала у него на плече, а ноги запутались в жёстких, дешёвых простынях на его кровати. Он вздохнул и притянул меня к себе, покрыл мои губы поцелуями, виноватыми, благодарными — и я не сказала ему всего остального. Я не боялась. Мне было интересно.  
Все так и думали. Плохой парень, хорошая девушка — старая как мир история, вряд ли достойная приподнятых бровей или понимающих шепотков в магазине над пакетами с молоком. Что я спуталась с изгоем, что прельстилась запретным плодом и грязной романтикой трущоб. Но всё было не так.  
Я знала, кто он, знала уже давно. Мне было лишь семь, когда он и его мама появились в Хазарде, но я уже в то время, тихо сидя в углу с куклой, прислушивалась, о чём болтают взрослые за ужином, и знала, что думают про них. Его мать носила обручальное кольцо, говорила, что она вдова, но сказать можно всякое. Кто знает, где его отец? Может, ей и самой неизвестно.  
Дети в школе говорили по-другому. Что он убил своего отца; что, если посмотреть ему в глаза, то заснув в следующий раз, уже не проснёшься. Они обзывали его, плевали мокрыми бумажками ему в спину, обмазывали яйцами шкафчик — но я ни разу не видела, чтоб кто-нибудь ударил его. Никто не смел подойти так близко.  
Он вырос тихим и нелюдимым, бросил школу в шестнадцать и больше не вернулся. Я в то время ходила на подготовительные курсы, учителя говорили со мной про колледж — на что мой отец заявил: «Даже не думай». Наши пути никогда не пересекались, и вряд ли он даже знал моё имя — но я знала его. Не то чтобы это так много значило, но он был частью города, как школа, или шоссе, или река.  
Три года назад умерла его мать. Говорили, что из-за рака — и в этом свете то, что он покинул школу ради работы на бензозаправке, выглядело совершенно иначе. Похорон не было, её некому было оплакивать, кроме него. Тело кремировали в Похоронном доме Миллера, и на этом всё закончилось.  
Джошуа Миллер клялся, что гроб начал дымиться ещё до того, как его загрузили в кремационную печь, и ребята из бара «У Гарри» качали головами и говорили: «что-то с этим парнем не так».  
Хазард — город маленький. В маленьких городах весьма ограниченные представления о «таковости». И о том, что можно назвать «плохим». Плохие девчонки курят и пьют, носят короткие юбки и приходят домой под утро. И нет определения для девчонки, что приносит пирог с курятиной к трейлеру парня, который остался один на всём свете, и говорит: «Я очень сочувствую», когда на самом деле хочет спросить: «А правда, что ты можешь воспламенять взглядом?»  
Но, клянусь, я не желала ему зла.  
Добиться его доверия было нетрудно. Ему отчаянно нужен был кто-нибудь, и я оказалась рядом. Он рассказывал о своём отце, который служил в армии, и военной базе, где он жил, пока не переехал в Хазард, и через неё текла река, как через наш город, и, наверное, она находилась в Калифорнии. Он не так уж много рассказал мне, но вряд ли из недоверия — думаю, это просто всё, что он помнил.  
Он любил гулять у реки, и мне нравилось гулять вместе с ним, замечать, как вода отзывается на его движения, как воздух густел вокруг него — сам он никогда не обращал внимания, а когда я указывала ему на это, лишь пожимал плечами. Ему было куда интереснее смотреть на меня и обнимать рукой за талию — осторожно, нежно. Я никогда не была так нежна с ним.  
Он до ужаса боялся огня. Он не говорил, почему.  
Работа в библиотеке давала мне возможность проводить собственные поиски и удобный предлог для них — мол, у меня клиент работает над генеалогическим проектом, пытаюсь решить, стоит ли заказывать ему такую-то книгу. Я узнала о военной базе, которая была заброшена четырнадцать лет назад, после того, как пожар полностью уничтожил несколько зданий и лабораторию. Мне не удалось выяснить, над чем работали на этой базе, но я могла предположить.  
Мне стоило догадаться, что за мной могут следить, что кто-то может наблюдать за моими поисками. Но я не догадалась. И в городе появился новый чужак. Он работал в полицейском участке в Валентайне, на границе с Южной Дакотой, так говорили люди. Он носил с собой камеру; увлекался фотографиями. Я видела иногда, как он фотографировал водоплавающих птиц на реке. Я никогда не замечала, чтоб он фотографировал меня. Но знала, что он это делает.  
Что мне оставалось? Когда он дал понять, что знает о моих поисках, не так уж ненавязчиво, я притворилась, что ничего не понимаю. Возможно, если бы я всё рассказала, это спасло бы меня. Или дало бы время сбежать. Но лишь возможно.  
К тому же, ещё оставался он.  
Клянусь, я не собиралась влюбляться в него. Я лишь хотела узнать, есть ли сколько-нибудь правды за всеми этими слухами. Но он прикасался ко мне так, словно я самое драгоценное, что есть в этом мире, его улыбка была подобна закату на реке — а я втянула его во всё это. Я обязана была дать ему шанс.  
Я чувствовала запах реки, доносимый бризом, и как трава обвивалась вокруг моих лодыжек. Было темно и холодно, и за моей спиной раздавались шаги. Я побежала. Что-то сбило меня с ног, опрокинуло лицом в траву и грязь. Чужая рука схватила меня за волосы, дёрнула вверх голову. Я кричала, но некому было меня услышать. Пыталась сопротивляться, но не могла пошевелить и пальцем. Что-то обернулось вокруг моей шеи...  
Я умру. Но его ожидают вещи куда хуже.  
Я должна была сказать ему.  
Надеюсь, он знает.  
Если только он сможет добраться до реки...


End file.
